kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The War Room
Well, firstly, let's start this off with a big hello from the regulars and mods of the War Room some overly-happy queer in his mom's basement. Welcome to The War Room Wiki Page. Secondly... MENU! The War Room Wiki free to not join us! The war room is a room owned by ririri321. He is never online, so this room needs a new room owner. This room is chatty a lot. ROLEPLAYING IS NOT ALLOWED (but the morons roleplay anyways). A lot of arguements go on here too. Its a great room to visit if you can handle the insults. If you can't handle the insults, get out. We don't need people crying to the mods because we aren't as friendly as RP or something stupid like it. The Ages of the War Room The before- The before age: An age of peace; when nobody trolled. Kong had only been up for a year. Mods were never -''' NEVER''' - needed. It was an excellent time, late '07.Rest in peace. An age of craziness where the one known as the super troll lived in, a time of role-playing and joy. Not perfect, but still great. R.I.P Before Age. The Golden Age: The greatest time of the War Room, where the 5 Lords of War originated and barely any trolls were in the room. Because of that, mods were rarely needed R.I.P-I would have wrote more about it but I wasn't there dangit. Trolling was at a minimum. Not much more can be said, we were happy, we were peaceful. The Troll Age: Pretty much now, when mods are almost always needed, god help us all. GTFO troll age.. Ex Regulars Draconas12: '''Quiet but powerful man. He's mai friend and will mess yew up. miss you. '''frecklez: '''Fun person, seems to be the only one who can get People like to lick her in certain places. ;D '''Hallowers: Another great, She has left us because of the loss of Silentwolf. We will miss her. She was awesome. rose_dude: Awesome guy. I'm in fear he might leave kong; let's pray that he doesn't. DRAMA QUEEN. Likes mythology. Silentwolf123: One of the greatest of us all, he shall be missed, we hope you return my friend, we still await an end to the Age of trolls. steph884: I heard it myself, she said she left Kong. So, this place is to be taken for whoever has been here long enough; and yes, she told me she left kong. We all hope she comes back. 'Regulars' AcireMarie: A suicide wannabe. Hopefully will succeed as she's a royal pain in the arse. - bwas10: A sweetie. Even tho he doesn't believe it, don't let him lie to you. :D not lies. i am not a sweetie - bwas10 Deathinmyarms: Josh. Twin to other josh. More or less silent. Only chats. Fun guy. Colorful vocabulary. deathsmainman:'''josh.. and ^twin to other josh^ or to the limited few..joshy. Has returned!! and is being the normal Joshy he is who causes trouble sometimes with his temper but other than that is a cocksucker who should never change. Amazing. Enough said. <33 '''Obliverate: Messes with people's names. Very honest person. Interesting to listen to. Is now a regular. poetic4death: odd child... but a great friend. Very odd, but I loves her. RAWRimadinosaur0: '''Bipolar, but she's nice more than depressed. She is awesome! like that. (0 not 10 *slaps whoever put the extra one* haha whatever i still love you stranger- Rawr ♥) '''ShadowForce97: Makes friends with everyone, specifically SynysterDeath. Is known to be an Arab-Muslim and Loves to joke about it. As soon as you see anything to do with 'ALALALALALALALA boom!', know that Shadow or Syn is behind it. Sniperwolf777: Troll but what can we do about it Just an all around jackass to whomever he wishes. Complete asshole. SynysterDeath: '''He loves to suck dick. He's an ASSHOLE. He might be rude but he's very stupid, even though he doesn't think so. He's Italian, Sicilian, AND Irish (among other things) which makes him a through and through cocksucker. '''BANNED HAHAHA SynysterDeath2: '''See Synysterdeath above. Same asshole. ''Will also be banned. Soon.'' Trolls '''EVERYBODY IS A TROLL! War Room War Room War Room